New transformation & heartbreak & a new found love
by Sakura Tenvaiga
Summary: Kagome gets bitten by a strange demon and all of a sudden things start to change and secrets open and truth be told what will happen who knows find out and you will see.....SesshKaggi
1. transformation

Ch. 1 Transformations

Dear Diary,

Kagome here. I'm eighteen years old and boy, do I have a tale for you. It all started when I was sixteen years old. I was walking through Inuyasha Forest when I saw something moving. Well, being the total ditz that I am I'd left my bow and arrows at Kaede's hut, not thinking that I might need them for protection.

"Who's there?" I asked, looking around.

'Yeah Kagome be a dumb ass and yell out,' I thought to myself. Then I heard a growl and freaked out. Standing in front of me was a demon that was part white wolf, part dog, and fox. I was so scared that I ran like a total idiot. The demon ran after me, biting me on the shoulder and lower leg. It hurt so much that I fell and promptly passed out.

There's part of my tale. Be back later.

Ja Ne,

Kagome

--------------------------------------------

After passing out and waking Kagome found herself transforming into a demon.

---Kagome's View---

I woke up and started looking around me. I noticed that my senses seemed heightened, especially my hearing and sense of smell. 'What happened? Oh Kami! My head hurts so bad,' I thought. I reached up and touched the spot on my head that hurt the most. To my surprise, I felt two ears. Ears the same as the demon that bit me. It felt strange. I began to gnaw at my lower lip as I thought. I couldn't understand it. Then I noticed that I had fangs. I looked at my hands suspiciously and received confirmation for my fears when I saw my new claws.

"Oh Kami! I can't believe this!"

I ran as fast I could to the nearest river or stream and received the shock of my life. For the first time in my life, I was beautiful. I looked carefully at my reflection. Two white fuzzy ears like Inuyasha's sat on top of my head and behind me was a fluffy tail like Sesshomaru's. I was nearly as tall as Inuyasha and my eyes had changed from their normal calm brown to a mingling of green, blue and gold in the oddest arrangement. My hair fell to my knees and I noticed that it had white streaks. I also had a red crescent moon on my forehead. Two swords pierced through the crescent moon, and an arrow shot through all of it. My body had filled out in all the right places and was more muscular. My lips were fuller and the color of roses. My eyelids were slashed in a similar shade. I noticed that I now had the powers of the elements and telekinesis too. After gazing at myself a while, I remembered that I needed a bath as soon as possible, so I removed my clothes and commenced to bathe.

"Damn it! Where is she? KA-GO-ME," someone yelled nearby.

'That's Inuyasha. I better go before he finds me' I thought. I ran from the river and decided to change deeper in the forest. I could hear the others talking even though I was far away.

"Where is she?" asked Sango.

"I don't know." Miroku replied

I dressed in a black silk kimono and a white obi with a blood red sash around my waist. It complimented my new looks perfectly. I loved it. I decided to use demon speed and scare Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" I said from behind.

"Kag...Kagome is that you?" Inuyasha asked surprised when he turned around.

"Yes, it is. Why?" I asked.

"You're a demon. And a very beautiful one," Inuyasha commented.

I began to feel a blush creeping up my cheeks until a little fur ball climbed my leg for a hug.

"Mama! Your back! Your pretty!" the little fur ball commented.

"Thanks sweetie," I said. I turned to Inuyasha. "On my way here I sensed 4 jewel shards coming this way. I think its Koga but I'm not sure,"

Before anyone could speak, Koga appeared.

"Where's my woman?" Koga yelled.

"Koga, for the last time, I'm not your woman," I said

"Kagome?" he said, surprised.

"Yes koga-kun?" I said innocently.

"How did you turn into a demon?" he asked. His eyes were bulging and tongue wagging.

"Well, I was bitten by a demon and for some reason, I'm now a demon too" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You what?!" he exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I felt a strange tingling down my spine.

"Yes, now we can be mates," Koga said happily.

"I think not," said a cold, sexy voice from behind us.

We all turned around to see who would dare disturb our confrontation.

Doom Doom

So who is it? Do you know?

Well, till next time. Please review. This is a Kag and Sess story. g2g see ya. JA NE

Sess: well that was cool but I'm not in it.

Sakura: I know, you will in the next chappi

Kagome: Cool! I'm demon. That rocks!

Koga: Man this is cool. I was in it. Ha! In your face dog turd.

Inuyasha: What did you say whippy wolf.

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha?

INU: (gulp)... Yes?

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT and another sit. Now sit down. I didn't say get up so sit and SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT. One last thing, Inuyasha, siiittt...

Sakura: ok, well that's all so review and no flames please. Thanks and bai bai

Sess: You better review or you all will die a slow and painful death

Sakura: Fluffy! Be nice, okay. Well, JA NE! Oh and sess, HEEL BOY.... ha ha.


	2. kaguras attack and a new friend

------ Last time------

"I think not," said a cold, sexy voice. We all turned around to see who would dare disturb our confrontation.

Ch. 2 Kagura's Attack And A New Friend

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" yelled Inuyasha as he pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"This Sesshomaru did not come here to start a fight with you half breed. I came here to get her," he said, pointing to Kagome.

"I think not, Sesshomaru. You have to get through me first!" yelled Inuyasha, as he ran and took a lunge at Sesshomaru.

"And me as well!" Kouga screamed, as he too ran at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dodged all of their attacks and saw an opening to grab at Kagome. He ran towards, kicking Inuyasha into a tree and knocking Kouga unconscious.

However, she disappeared from view, suddenly reappearing behind him and leaning forward to speak in his ear. "No Sesshomaru. I think not."

She pushed him on the ground and slapped him, her face devoid of emotion. "Now what do you want?"

'She dares to hit me. She's brave but needs to be taught some manners,' thought Sesshomaru. "Woman, you dare strike this Sesshomaru? I could kill you, if I wanted to."

He inched closer to her and caught her unaware. Grabbing her by the throat, he pushed her up against a tree, speaking in her ear in a seductive voice.

"Now show some respect. I came here for your help and you dare strike me." He slowly let her down and took his hand off her throat, pushing his body hard against hers to prevent her escaping.

"Now demoness, I require your help with my ward. If you do not help, I will make life hell for you and your companions. Do I make myself clear?" he growled at her.

"Yes Sesshomaru," she gasped still catching her breath.

"Maybe, if you show some respect and call me by my name, I might just do the same and you never know, I might even decide to help you. Now may I ask what it is you need?" she with no fear.

Sesshomaru was lost for words.

"Hello, did you here me Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Fine but one question, wench. What is your name? For you did not tell me," he said to her.

"Oh," she blushed like an idiot, feeling rather foolish. She had no idea that he didn't know her name.

"Its Kagome. Ka-go-me" she replied quietly yet harshly in his ear.

"Well, Lady Kagome. Will you come with me?" he asked in a manner that was more a demand than a request.

'Jerk,' Kagome thought.

'Kagome. I like it. It suits her,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'Ya, of course you like the way her name roles off your tongue. You like her.'

'Who are you?'

'I'm you; you dumb ass and you call yourself a smart lord? Yeah right.'

'Shut up and go away.'

'Ok, ok. Pushy, pushy aren't we now?'

'I said fuck off.'

'Ok but I'll be back.'

As he thought all this, he made some weird facial expressions. It scared everyone, including Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru. Are you ok?" Kagome said as she saw him in deep thought and waved her hand in his face. All of a sudden he caught her hand and pushed it away.

"Let's go. I want to get back by nightfall. You will have to stay with me for a couple of days. Maybe even a month or so but I promise to bring you back unharmed."

"Fuck you, you aren't taking her anywhere!" Yelled Kouga and Inuyasha at once.

"Inuyasha sit and Kouga shut up," Kagome said to both of them.

Inuyasha met his old friend dirt with a bone-cracking thud. 'Damn wench and her rosary, damn them all' thought Inuyasha.

"Well, since it is almost nightfall we'll stay here for the night and leave at dawn," commanded Sesshomaru.

"Ok. Well everyone, I am going to take a bath and pack. When I come back, I'll make us all some ramen" said Kagome. She grabbed her bathing kit and proceeded to leave the camp.

"Wait Kagome. I'm coming with you," Sango yelled out to her. Kagome stopped and waited for her friend. To her, Sango was more than a friend and more as a sister. She finally caught up to Kagome and they walked in silence to the hot spring. When they arrived, they took their clothing off and leaned up against a rock for rest. Kagome broke the awkward silence that fell between them.

"Sango, what do you think the way I look, now that I'm demon I mean?" Kagome asked sweetly. She was scared of what Sango was going to say and her ears pressed flat to her head as she looked at her new sister.

"I think you're just as beautiful as you were when you were human and just because you're a demon it doesn't mean anything's changed. You are still you and that's all that matters," she told her with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Sango. It's just that I am scared," said Kagome. She began to cry and Sango placed a hand on her cheek, trying to soothe her.

"Don't worry Kagome. You will be fine, sis," Sango whispered lightly and Kagome brightened instantly.

After they washed and dressed, they walked back to camp where Kouga was sitting by the fire with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Miroku was standing and watching Shippo chasing Kirara in a game of tag. Sesshomaru was sitting down under a Sakura tree like an angel, deep in thought as he watched the fire burn. Inuyasha was up the tree that Miroku was leaning on with one leg up on the branch and the other hanging beneath him. His eyes were closed and arms folded.

"Mama, you are back!" Shippo squealed in delight as he jumped on to Kagome's chest. She caught him and smiled while hugging him to her.

"Yes Shippo. We're back now. Are you hungry?"

"Yes Mama. Will you fix us some ramen now?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I will," she said as she set him down on the ground and put away her stuff. She grabbed what she needed to prepare the ramen. When ready, she passed out bowls for every one except Sesshomaru who refused to eat.

"Fine! More for me," Inuyasha said with a mouth full of ramen.

"Show some manners half breed," growled Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha! Behave or I'll s' word you" Kagome said while glaring at him.

"Dog face using manners? Yeah right. By the way, this is really good Kagome," Kouga complimented her.

"Thank you Kouga. Please don't start anything. I don't like having to stop spats between little pups" she giggled.

"Like he would win," Inuyasha whispered.

"What was that mutt face?" Kouga growled.

"You heard me wimpy wolf," glared Inuyasha.

"In your dreams dog shit," yelled Kouga, smirking at Inuyasha

"Kami! Can you two shut up for two fuckin' seconds? Damn! I have a headache. I'm going for a walk," Kagome said. She stomped into the woods and Sesshomaru followed. Coming to a field, she sat down Indian style and closed her eyes with a big sigh of release. Sesshomaru slowly and quietly sat down beside her.

"Kagome, how can you stand being around my brother and that wolf with out blowing a vein?" He asked to her in a kind yet emotionless manner.

"Well, I would do anything for my friends. If it came to it, I would die for them even if they betrayed me. I love my friends as much as I love my family," she told him as she lay in the grass.

"Sesshomaru. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may, go on." He nodded and listened.

"If we met in different circumstances, could we be friends?" she asked while smiling at him.

"I don't know Kagome. I guess. Do you want to be friends?" he was shocked at what she said next.

"Yes I would if that's ok with you." she told him truthfully.

"Then lets start over," he said.

"Ok. Hi, I am Kagome Higurashi and you are?" she held her hand out.

"Lord of the Western lands. My name is Sesshomaru Tokoya." He grabbed her hand and shook it while talking.

---Meanwhile---

'So, Lord Sesshomaru has become friends with the demoness. I believe it is time I visited Inuyasha,' Naraku thought. He ordered Kagura to visit the Inu gang.

'I hate that bastard,' Kagura thought to her self. She got on her feather and flew off to find Inuyasha's gang. When she found them, Kagome and Sesshomaru were back with the others and didn't even notice her. Kagura jumped down and sent a wind attack at them.

"Kagura, come out now so I can kick your ass!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. It transformed as he prepared for battle. Everyone was on guard as Kagura came out from behind the trees. Inuyasha ran towards her with his sword raised when...

Dun duh Dunn...

Sorry, I have to stop there. So sorry I haven't written in a while, I have been so busy and I had writers block. Please forgive me and please no flames, it will break my little heart. (Sakura dodges rotten fruit) I am sorry, don't hate me. Anywho, I will write a third chappi when I get 4 reviews or more. Thank u and sorry again.

Sakura Tenvaiga: oh and thanks for all the people who did review yall are a big help and it helps when I get a lot cause then I write more. Well peace, I am out. Oh and before I forget I'm not good at spelling and grammar so please bare with me. Well thanks again so JA NE.

---Next Chapter---

Will Inuyasha defeat Kagura? Why is Sesshomaru being nice? And how will Naraku's evil plot work out? Tune in and find out next time in chapter 3.

JA NE

(Sorry for all the OOC. I'm trying to put them in character as much as I can well bye) pleasssseeeeeeee review Thanks.


	3. narakus death and freedom

---- Last time ----

Inuyasha ran towards her with his sword raised when...

Ch. 3 Naraku's Death

Kagura disappeared before their very eyes.

"Where in seven pits of hell did she go?" Inuyasha yelled out, looking all around him.

"Fools!"

They all turned to see Kagura holding an unconscious and bleeding Kagome by the neck, as she floated in the air on her feather.

"Kagura give Kagome back!" yelled a very pissed off Inuyasha and Sango.

"Hahahahah, you will never get her back" with that, Kagura suddenly disappeared.

"No Kagome, Kagome you can't be gone, no!" Inuyasha fell his knees and cried as he dug his hands in the dirt.

"I'll get you back! Don't worry Kagome I'll get you back! I promise you Kagome I'll get you back." He ended in a soft whisper.

"We'll go for Kagome before dawn. We must rest first so sleep well cause we'll be setting off for the last battle at dawn. Kagome will be fine. She's demon now and much tougher than she was before." Miroku spoke in a serious tone.

Everyone agreed. Sesshomaru merely nodded.

"Sorry guys but my woman is in trouble. How can you sleep knowing that? I'll be back. I have to go to my pack and let them know what's going on, okay?" Kouga said to all of them even Sesshomaru and yes, mutt face.

"We understand Kouga. We won't leave till you get back." Miroku lay down to sleep by Kirara and Shippo.

"Thank you, I will be back." Kouga told the group in matter of fact voice.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled remembering his earlier claims of Kagome being HIS WOMAN.

'Wait a minute, why do I care? Its not like I have feelings for this Kagome goddess. Wait, did I just say goddess?' Sesshomaru was startled by his thoughts.

'Well yes you did. You know you like her.'

'Not you again, I told already that we're just friends. No more, nothing less.' He cursed himself. 'Now I'm talking to my self again.'

'Oh come on, admit it. You like her and you know it.'

'Will it shut you up if I do?'

'Well... yes it will.'

'Fine, Ilikekagomealot,it'shardnotto.She'sobeautifulandsmart,andgodissheloyal. There, are you happy?

'Yes, yes I am. Hehehe. Well bye.'

' Hello? Good, not there.'

When Sesshomaru finished his argument he fell into a dreamless sleep.

---Sesshomaru's POV---

When I woke, everyone was up and ready to go. The wolf, I guess got back some time in the night.

"Ah Sesshomaru, you're awake. Good. Well everyone, lets go.' Miroku said, as he started moving in the direction of Naraku's lair.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can I ride on your shoulder?"

The little fox kit looked up at me. I nodded and he jumped up, perching himself comfortably around my armor. We headed off. The monk and demon exterminator rode on the cat demon. I think they called Kirara. Kouga and I were in lead with Inuyasha hot on are trail. Kirara was not far behind. As I jumped from tree to tree, I thought it would be the best time to ask the kit a question that was plaguing my mind.

"Kit how is it that Kagome is your mother? Don't you have parents?" I commanded in a soft voice, trying not to frighten the nervous kit.

"Well you see, I stole the jewel shards from momma and Inuyasha to use for my revenge on Manten and Hiten, for killing my parents. They already had some shards in there heads. When they caught me, Kagome tried to save me so they kidnapped her and dropped me cause I still had the shards. So I ran to Inuyasha. Well I'm not getting into the whole story but Kagome killed Manten then Hiten got made and fought Inuyasha. He won of course and ever since then Kagome takes care of me like a mom.

"Hm. I see. Thank you. Your name is Shippo, correct?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes sir, my name is Shippo Tenshi."

"Well Shippo, everything will be okay. Your mom is going to be safe," he told the kit in his matter of fact way.

---Normal POV---

All of a sudden, a bunch of demons came from the northeast.

"Sesshomaru, Kouga lets go!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Iron razor soul stealer" Inuyasha lashed out at the demons.

"Taste my poison claws" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Skip this kaza no katsu!" yelled Inuyasha as he used his Tetsusaiga "wind scar" and with one swing all one hundred demons were slain.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I'm sure those demons are coming from the north-east, meaning..."

Before he could finish, Kouga finished his sentence. "That's where Kagome and Naraku are."

---Meanwhile At Naraku's Fortress---

An evil laugh filled the air

"Kukukukuku. I see you have brought me a gift Kagura." He watched as Kagura threw the girl to the ground roughly.

"What do you want me to do with her?" She asked, looking at her tormentor with cold eyes.

"Put her in the dungeon and lock her up" he commanded.

"Yes Naraku" Kagura bowed and left the room to do as he ordered.

'Hahaha. Now Inuyasha, lets see what you and your group can do without your precious miko demon' Naraku thought evilly. He turned, yelling a command to his other minion. "Kanna come here and bring Kohaku. I have a job for you both."

---Back With The Inuyasha---.

"It's getting late. Let's set up camp and rest for the night. We have a long journey ahead of us so eat and sleep and then we can leave at dawn." Sesshomaru demanded in his commanding manner.

After they ate and prepared for bed, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha suddenly caught a strange scent. They instantly jumped to their feet as Kohaku attacked them. Kanna stood in the shadows, watching everything in her mirror as she readied herself to attack.

"Kohaku!" Sango and Miroku yelled out at the same time.

Kohaku ran at his sister, trading blow for blow as they battled relentlessly. Sango, unable to bring herself to hurt her brother, finally received a painful blow that injured her badly. It pained her to see her brother this way but she still couldn't find it in herself to hurt him.

"Kohaku, please stop this. I don't want to hurt you, please!" She yelled out as she dogged his attacks.

Everyone watched as Sango and her little brother battled. They found it hard to watch and extremely heartbreaking. They all knew that Kohaku did not act of his own accord but acted under the control of the bastard Naraku.

---Kanna's POV---

'Poor Kohaku, he's just like my sister and me. That bastard holds us and there's nothing we can do about it. Our fate now lies in there hands,' she thought, looking at Inuyasha and his group. 'I just hope they can kill Naraku before he completes the Shikon No Tama. Oh I wish I could help them.'

---Normal POV---

Suddenly a voice cut through her thoughts. She stiffened as Naraku's voice invaded her mind.

'Kanna you and Kohaku must return. I we will deal with them later. She's waking up.'

'Yes Naraku' She turned and summoned the boy. "Come Kohaku, we have to leave."

Kohaku instantly stopped his attack and walked away. Before departing, he turned to his sister and promised, "I will return Sango, don't for get that"

---Kagome's POV---

When I woke up, I was chained up in some kind of dark dungeon. I could here someone entering. They held a light in their hand and I could see it coming from the distance. As they appeared I saw that it was Kagura and started to panic. I had no idea what she wanted. She started to laugh in that sweet yet cruel and scary laugh.

"Its okay Kagome, I'm not going to eat you." She stood besides her, looking at her coldly as she spoke.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Before Kagura could respond, Naraku walked in, yelling orders to her. "Kagura we have guests. Make sure that they don't get in."

---Normal POV---

"We're here. So this is Naraku's fortress." Sango said as she took a defensive stance.

"Naraku! Come out here so I can tear you apart, limb from limb!" Inuyasha screamed angrily.

"Hahaha. Fools, you'll never win." As he spoke Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku came out of the castle, ready for battle.

---Back With Naraku And Kagome---

"My, my Kagome. You're the reincarnation of Kikyo and the miko who protects the jewel, and perhaps the only person who can kill me, if I was to allow it."

As Naraku spoke, Kagome's eyes started turning red and body glowed white.

"You Naraku will not hurt my friends or me! No more! I won't let you!"

Suddenly, the chains that held her broke and Naraku was slung into the wall opposite and fell unconscious. Kagome walked over to his prone body and pulled the Shikon No Tama, purifying it before joining it with the rest. She placed it back around her neck and grabbed Naraku by the throat, dragging him through his fortress and tossing him at Inuyasha's feet. She exited through a hole in the wall and run at Naraku, sending such a powerful kick to his head that his body was slung some distance to land against a nearby tree. Her eyes were redder than Inuyasha's jacket and she was glowing a dark blue mixed with pure white energy, all brought on by her extreme rage.

"Naraku! Get up you fucken half-breed! I said get up!"

Kagome's tone dripped with ice as she stared with cold intensity at the collapsed hanyou. Very slowly, he raised himself. He stood before her, bleeding badly as he as he swayed precariously, trying to hold his balance. Kagome stood next to him in the blink of an eye. She started chanting a spell and a ball of energy appeared in her hand. She turned to Naraku, thrusting her hand through chest where is heart was supposed to be. She her energy and Naraku screamed bloody murder as he turned in to dust. They all watched in amazement as Onigomu's soul left his body and the pits of hell opened to suck up his soul.

Kagome slowly turned, the glow suddenly leaving her body and passed out. Before she could the ground, Sesshomaru caught her in his arms. She stirred and slowly lifted her eyes, smiling in relief.

"Its finally over."

Her smile broadened as she looked around at her friends. She was surprised when she saw Kanna smile for the first time and heard Kagura laughing with a look of warmth on her face as she looked back at her. Kagome slowly moved out of Sesshomaru's arms and walked towards them.

"Here I have something that belongs to you" She handed the two demons their hearts.

"Thank you lady Kagome. Finally, we are free. We are in your dept." Kagura turned to Kanna as her feather appeared beneath her. "Come Kanna, it's time to leave."

Kagome turned to look Kohaku then faced her friend as she spoke in a sad voice. "I'm sorry Sango but he has the last fragment of the Shikon in his back."

Sango nodded for her to proceed and turned away, unable to watch. Kagome walked over to the unconscious boy and grabbed the shard from his back, purifying it instantly. She put the fragments with the rest of the jewel and it glowed a bright color than it had ever before. She sighed as she looked at it. 'At last it's done,' she thought, looking at the beautiful and now completed Shikon No Tama. 'The journey is finally over.'

Sesshomaru walked gracefully over to Kohaku and pulled out the Tensaiga. He slashed the blade over the unconscious boy and watched as he slowly his eyes. Sango gave a cry of joy and ran to her brother's side.

"Oh Sango, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Kohaku cried in his sister's embrace as she gently stroked his hair and spoke words of reassurance.

Miroku slowly turned from the group and looked at his hand, a single tear running down his face. It was gone. He could finally live a normal life and just thinking about it, made him feel incredibly happy.

Kagome grabbed the Shikon and handed it to Inuyasha, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Here, this is yours now. I promised you. Now make a wish and make it a good one."

"Kagome I can't"

He was cut off as she spoke adamantly, pressing the jewel more firmly in his hand. "Take it, its yours. I'll understand, whatever choice you make. I know how you feel Inuyasha and I understand you completely."

Inuyasha smiled and gave Kagome a warm hug. "I love you Kagome. You're my best friend and I couldn't love you more if you were my own sister."

He released her and clutched the jewel firmly in his hand as he made his wish. "Shikon No Tama, I wish that...

Hahahahah, lol. I am sorry but I'm going to stop here. I'm too sleepy and too lazy to write anymore, so there.

Inuyasha: aww, I want to know what I wished for. Hurry up bitch and write it damn you.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I would be careful what you say. She is the author you know and she can hurt you real bad if she wanted. Maybe even turn your hair pink and dye your kimono yellow.

Sakura: yay. Inuyasha you better be careful. I have a lot of dirt on you.

Sesshomaru: While they carry on I'd like to say that Sakura doesn't own us so don't sue her and another thing if we don't get 5 reviews or more, she won't write a thing so please review. I have to go now, so goodbye.

Sakura Tenvaiga: Well, peace. I'm out so see ya next time on A New Transformation And Heartbreak And A New Found Love.

---Next Chapter---

What will Inuyasha wish for? Is this really the end? Make sure you tune in again to find out.

PS: I would like to thank the people who reviewed. You have helped me to write this third chappi. Oh and Sess's little one, thanks a lot. Well bye. So long, JA NE.


	4. ch4 Inuyasha's wish and sesshomarus cast...

---- Last time ----

"Kagome I can't"

He was cut off as she spoke adamantly, pressing the jewel more firmly in his hand. "Take it, its yours. I'll understand, whatever choice you make. I know how you feel Inuyasha and I understand you completely."

Inuyasha smiled and gave Kagome a warm hug. "I love you Kagome. You're my best friend and I couldn't love you more if you were my own sister."

He released her and clutched the jewel firmly in his hand as he made his wish. "Shikon No Tama, I wish that...

Ch. 4 Inuyasha's Wish And Sesshoumaru's Castle

"Shikon No Tama, I wish that Kikyou was alive with own soul, separate from Kagome's so they both can live in this world. Please Shikon, that's all I ask for. I want my love to return, as she once was, a living woman. Please, oh Shikon."

As Inuyasha finished his speech, the jewel glowed brighter and went returned to Kagome's body, only this time it imbedded itself in her heart.

---Kikyou's POV---

'Huh what the...'

A bright light went into my body and then for the first time, in a long time I felt happy and free of burden. I looked down and noticed that my skin now had more color and that I could actually feel. That's when it hit me. 'I'm alive' thought in wonder. I got up and ran to my sister's village. I was just in time to see the jewel disappearing into the body of its rightful owner.

---Normal prove---

Kikyou ran to Inuyasha and embraced him. He slowly put his arms around her and watched in wonder as she cried. To see her with emotions was amazing and he smiled before releasing her and walking over to Kagome.

"Thank you, for everything. Without your help, I wouldn't have my love back now. All I can say is please stay, don't leave us. You belong here, not in your time"

Kagome's voice was soft voice as she spoke to best friend and her new sister. "Inuyasha, I would love to stay, you know that but I can't just forget all about my family. I love them too. If I agree to stay then I must be permitted to travel between the two worlds with no resistance from you or anybody else. Can you promise me this?"

Inuyasha nodded solemnly in agreement. "You have my word Kagome."

She smiled at him happily. "Then yes Inu-chan, I'll stay with you and our new family."

She smiled at Kikyou, who beamed happily back at her. Suddenly, a sexy voice from behind drew her attention.

"Kagome."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked the sexy lord. Am I right or am I right? He is so foxy. Ya, lol back to the story

"We need to leave, Rin is still sick. She needs your help." He spoke in a pleading voice that belied his calm demeanor.

'Oh god, I forgot. I hope she's okay.' Kagome thought worriedly.

He came to stand before her, picking her up by the waist as he produce his cloud beneath them. They lifted to the air and sailed off, Kagome waving her friends goodbye.

---Sesshoumaru's Castle---

They arrived at the castle to find that though Rin felt much better, she still held a rather high fever and upset stomach. She was in the garden sitting under a willow tree when she saw Sesshoumaru land in front of her with a pretty lady demon.

'Wow, she's so beautiful!' Rin thought, 'she might be an angel.' "Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is feeling much better but my tummy still hurts and Jaken says that I have a fever. Is this pretty lady going to help Rin?"

"Yes Rin she is, now back to back bed so the pretty lady can see what's the matter." Sesshoumaru spoke in a gentle tone of voice.

"Okay Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said with a toothy smile.

"Now Kagome, I'd like you to stay for a while. I need your help and not just with Rin. I'll be in my study. My servant, Sakura will show you around" Sesshoumaru was his usual emotionless self as he walked away, not bothering to see if she was listening or not.

A beautiful wolf demon appeared after a few minutes. She was somehow different but Kagome could not explain how. Her hair was long and white with blue streaks. A blue moon graced her forehead and two beautiful baby blue stripes streaked both her cheeks. She wore a light blue kimono that matched the shade of the slash on both her eyelids.

---Kagome's POV---

"Wow, you're beautiful."

I finally said when I found my voice. I gasped when I noticed her eyes. They were different from any other demons I'd seen, a strange mix of blue, gold and light green. She had the cutest tail I'd ever seen.

"Well thank you my lady, I am most honored." She bowed respectfully as she spoke to me. "I'm your personal servant, Sakura. The master has asked me to show you around then to help you get ready for dinner."

"Okay then but on one condition. You stop calling me lady Kagome. I hate formalities." My face wore a goofy grin as I looked at her smiling face.

"Oh, no, my lady. I wish I could but Master Sesshoumaru insisted I call you that. If you like though, I can do as you wish when we are alone. I would love to call you Kagome!"

"All right then, that will be fine," I told her with a long sigh.

She led me around the castle, explaining which areas were out of bounds. As we walked down a long hallway, I suddenly stopped.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sakura walked towards me, her face a picture of concern.

I stood transfixed, staring at a picture of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha as children. They where playing in a garden. Sesshoumaru was chasing Inuyasha around and they looked happy, laughing with obvious glee. Leaning against a nearby tree stood their father, who wore a cold expression as he watched them. I felt deeply shocked and fought to hide the tears that gathered in my eyes.

---Sakura's POV---

My eyes widened as I approached Kagome. I could smell the salty tears and couldn't believe that she was crying. My eyes followed the direction of her stare. The look on Kagome's face shocked me. It was as if her soul reached out to those two little boys.

"Kagome, are you all right?" I asked in concern.

"Y-yes I'm fine. It's just... who is that man in the picture? The one leaning on the tree." She looked at me with such confusion that I wanted to soothe her

"It's lord Sesshoumaru's father." I look at her with a questioning look. "May I ask why Kagome?"

"Oh... nothing, I just have the strangest feeling that I've met him somewhere." She suddenly smiled as a faraway look came over her face. "It reminds of my own family back home."

"Back home...?" I stared at her curiously wondering what she meant. She laughed and explained to me about her home in the future.

"What is your family like Kagome? What are their names?" I asked her with a sad look on my face.

"Oh, I have a younger brother, named Souta. Then there's my mother and my grandpa. My dad died when I was young, my mom told me about it cause I don't remember. Sometimes I wonder though... but oh well. So do you have a family?"

"Why no, I have no family. They all died except my cousin Amber. She's a phoenix dragon demon. She is Rin-chan's servant and will also be helping you Kagome," I told her in an emotionless voice. "We must be going now, Master Sesshoumaru hates it when people are tardy and you still have to check over Rin-chan."

I plastered on my fake smile and turned to leave but stopped when she spoke.

"Uh Sakura, are you okay?"

I saw the questioning look on her face and quickly hid my emotions, speaking my lie in the dead emotionless tone that was mine. "Yes Kagome-chan. Everything is fine, really"

---Kagome's POV---

I knew she was lying, my new demon senses told me so but took I kept my silence, sensing that she had no desire to talk about it. I simply just followed her to Rin's room and knocked on the door, hearing a cute little voice calling from inside.

"Come in."

I opened the door to see the little girl lying down in a big bed, her cheeks flushed pink.

"Hello Rin. My name is Kagome. I'm going to make you feel all better, okay?" I asked and smiled as she nodded. "May I sit on your bed?"

Again she nodded and I sat down beside her. I put my hand on her forehead, testing her temperature. She felt quite hot beneath my touch so I concentrated, pouring my healing miko powers into her. I started glowed a light blue as the process continued. When I finished with her fever I gently laid my hand on her stomach and began to remove the pain. Rin giggled as she started to glow light blue. I opened my eyes and looked at her carefully, noting her improvement by her highly elevated spirits.

"Wow, thank you Kagome-chan. Rin feels much better, thank you." Rin's relief was clear to see.

"Now Rin, it's time for you to bath and get dressed. Master Sesshoumaru is waiting." Sakura's tone was firm yet gentle.

"Yes Sakura-sama, Rin will go now. Bye Kagome-neechan. Thank you for making Rin all better! Bye, bye!" The little girl waved happily to Sakura and me before she skipped out the door.

"Okay Kagome, let's go and get you dressed."

Sakura turned and led me to different room. She walked to a closet, opening it and removing a beautiful kimono. It was silver and blue, lined in gold with gold flowers scattered over it. A silver dog sat on the back. She also pulled out a blue and gold sash and a pair of black boots.

"Here you go Kagome. I'll be out side, just yell if you need me."

I thanked her and grabbed the clothes from her outstretched hands. She turned and left, leaving me alone to change. When I finished, I called for her to come back in.

"Wow Kagome, you look good! Come on, let's go."

We walked out the room and down the hall to the left, following the stairs and to the right into the dinning room. When we entered, Sesshoumaru was sitting with his head looking down. When he looked up he saw...

Hahahaha! I'm going to stop here. Too sleepy and too lazy to write any more, so ya'll just have to wait till next chapter. Well anywho you can email or just review, ok? Anyways, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, thanks.  
  
Special thanks to Rin B and crazy me, and of course inga. Well peace. I'm out, oh and I'll write more when I get 7 reviews, ok? If I get more than 7 I promise that I'll write a longer chappi. Well JA NE. Oh, before I forget if you would like to help me write this story send the chapter and I will post it. Ok, well peace and out.

---Next Chapter---

What is it that Sesshoumaru sees? And how will he react to it? Stay tuned and find out in Chapter 5 "Wow And What's That..."


	5. authors not very importent must read

Author's note  
  
sorry people i want be able to update any time soon because i got into a car accident please dont hurt me. I'm sorry when i get better i promise to give yall at least 2 or more chappi's i should be able to write them by hand but right now i cant i m in to much pain and if u would like to help me with any of my story's just write to me at ).  
  
and give me the chappi you ahve writen and if i like it i will post it ok well i have to go i need to lay back down well peace out k well ja ne..  
  
by sakura tenvaiga... 


	6. Wow and whats that

AN: Hi ya'll, thank you for reviewing. It helped me a lot so thanks again. And a special thanks to timehero9, for giving me such great advice. Thank you Ryan.

---Last Time----

We walked out the room and down the hall to the left, following the stairs and to the right into the dinning room. When we entered, Sesshomaru was sitting with his head looking down. When he looked up he saw...

Ch. 5 Wow and What's That...

---Sesshomaru's POV---

When I looked up from my musings, I saw the most amazing person no... demon in the world and that would be of course, Kagome Higurashi.'

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama. How are you today?" She spoke politely as she approached the table.

I nodded as I stood and waited for her to be seated. "Fine. We can start as soon as Rin joins us."

I pointed to place set by my right, watching her carefully as she moved towards it. As she was about to sit down, I suddenly grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, you look wonderful."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. You look good yourself this evening."

She moved to take her seat as silence fell between us. Then suddenly she looked down and I realized that I still held her wrist.

"Uh, Sesshomaru-sama you wouldn't mind letting go of me know, would you?"

I slowly looked down at our hands then let her go, instantly missing the warmth of the contact. She blushed a little as I looked up into her eyes and before I realized we were leaning towards each. We both jumped when the door to the dinning room flew open and Rin came bouncing in with a rather beaten Jaken following close behind.

"Hi Sesshomaru-sama, hello Kagome-neechan" Rin said as she walked over and took her seat on my left, smiling up at us.

"Um Sesshomaru-sama, why do you and Kagome-neechan have red faces?" Rin asked innocently as titled her head and gave us a puppy dog look, her big gaping grin lighting her small face.

A moment of awkward silence followed as I groped in my mind for some response. I coughed, trying to dislodge the lump that rose in my throat.

"Well... you see Rin... It's just that uh..." To my relief Kagome took over, providing Rin with a reasonable excuse.

"Uh Rin, well you see it's just... the heat. Yeah, the heat," she said as she looked at me with a small smile.

For a mere second, I returned that smile then turned to order the servants to bring the food. An assortment of demons came out with a large variety of food. When the table was full, Rin and Kagome were practically drooling, picking up their chopsticks to busily tuck into their food. After dinner, Kagome and Rin went to the garden, leaving me to return to my study to figure out some... things.

---Normal POV---

"Kagome-neechan."

"Yes Rin." Kagome asked while putting together a crown of flowers.

"Are you going to stay with Sesshomaru-sama and Rin for a long time?"

"Well of course I am Rin. Why do you ask?"

"Because Rin would miss you if you left"

"Aw Rin, I'm not going anywhere" Kagome smiled reassuringly at the girl.

"Really?" Rin cheered in excitement as she rushed over to hug Kagome. "Rin is so happy and Rin promises not to worry."

After their conversation, Rin went back to picking flowers and Kagome watched her while humming a tune in her head.

"Kagome watcha humming?"

"It's a song I used to sing when I was a kid. Do you want to hear it?"

"Oh, yes please." Rin clapped her hands in delight.

"Well then, come and sit in my lap, and I'll sing it for you, okay?"

"Okay" Rin agreed and ran happily to Kagome, climbing on her lap and waiting patiently for the song to begin.

"Every cloud that forms, every snowflake that falls to the earth,

Every creature it touches,

All are part of the same whole wide world.

Even the act of shivering in a snowstorm is an expression of one's true love with nature and creatures of all kinds..."

"Wow Kagome, that was pretty."

Suddenly, a demon jumped from a nearby tree and attacked Kagome. 'What the hell what does a dragon demon want with me,' She thought as she prepared herself for its strike. 'Oh well, at least I get to use my skills on some one.' She dodged another attack as it hissed and roared angrily at her.

"Give me the jewel!"

'What? But the jewel is gone.' Kagome growled as she wondered what the crazed youkai was on about. "What are talking about? The jewel is dispersed!"

"Give me the jewel of darkness and light..." the creature gasped as he paused, the shock of her words hitting him.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?"

She growled again in frustration, having no idea of what he spoke. She suddenly leapt into the air, using her firepower and blades of darkness. The demon let out a horrid scream then turned to dust.

"Kagome-neechan, what was all that about?"

"I don't know Rin, I just don't know."

---Sesshomaru's POV---

I was in my study when I heard the scream of a demon. I realized that it was yelling at Kagome and quickly jumped out my window to see what was going on. I arrived at the scene in time to hear the angry creature demanding the jewel.

"Give me the jewel of darkness and light..." It paused and gasped at her words.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about."

I watched in surprise as she put Rin down and jump suddenly up in the air, using a strange fire attack and a clawed attack called the blades of darkness. The demon screamed in agony as it died. She hit the ground and grabbed Rin to her chest, whispering something that I couldn't hear.

---Normal POV---

"Kagome, are you and Rin all right? What did that demon want?" Sesshomaru asked her in concern.

"I...I... I don't know." Kagome told him truthfully.

"Well, lets go to my study and find out."

"Right" was Kagome's reply.

The three of them walked into the castle and made their way to Sesshomaru's study. They sent Rin to go take a bath and get ready for bed.

"So, what do you think he was talking about?" Sesshomaru questioned her as soon as Rin disappeared.

"I don't know but it seems that there is a another jewel we have to worry about."

"Hmm. The jewel of darkness and light, interesting" Sesshomaru said as he looked through the book of spells and miko potions. It contained many other weird things.

"Ah the jewel of darkness and light." He began to explain what he read in the book.

"This jewel holds great power and can grant any wish. Its name comes from a being that was pure evil and darkness. It lived thousands of years ago and tried to destroy everyone so it could take over the world. That is until a young miko came and captured its heart. Unfortunately, he found her with his brother in a passionate embrace. He was so brokenhearted that he went into a rage and killed his brother. He then sent his one true love away. Apparently, he used so much of his evil energy that the jewel glowed with an enormous light and that is how it received its name. It also said that the jewel disappeared a long time ago, into his daughter. She was a miko who was very caring and that's where it stops. The rest is blank." Sesshomaru he closed the book and set it down on his desk.

"Hmm, well maybe Kaede knows something about this. It might be a good idea to visit Inuyasha's forest and ask if he or Kikyo know anything." Kagome stated as she looked at Sesshomaru in a serious manner.

"All right, we leave at dawn so have a bath now and get ready for bed" he commanded her.

"Right." Kagome nodded as Sakura walked in. She smiled at the girl and followed her to the baths.

"Here you go lady Kagome." Sakura smiled warmly as she stepped aside to allow Kagome to pass. "You wouldn't mind if I join you, would you?"

"No, not at all. Go right ahead"

"Thank you lady Kagome"

They both sank into the hot spring and Kagome started to wash her hair. The shampoo smelled of sakura blossoms and the conditioner of lavender. She washed herself with a lily-scented soap and handed the items to Sakura so she could do the same. When they were finally done, they rubbed body oil that smelled like roses, tiger lily and cinnamon with a hint of spice all over their skin. Then they both slipped into their sleeping garments. Kagome went to her room and lay on her bed, falling instantly into a dream filled sleep.

---Kagome's Dream---

I looked around and saw that I was in a field when suddenly, music started to play.

You're hiding something cause

It's burning through your eyes

I try to get it out

But all I hear from you are lies

And I can tell you're going

Through the motions

Kagome looked around and memories of Inuyasha and herself played in her head. She relived their first meeting and then moved on to thoughts of Kouga. The last thought however, shocked her from her pleasant state. It featured Sesshomaru and her sitting together, looking at the sky as she asked him to be her friend.

I figured you were

Acting out your part

Once again we're

Playing off emotion

Which one of us

Will burn until the end

Catalyst you insist to pull me down

You contradict the fact that

You still want me around

And it's all downhill from here

Then Kagome saw the battle with Naraku. That's when she saw it. In shock she looked at the fear in Sesshomaru's eyes. His fear was not for himself but for her. In amazement, she identified the look on his face as worry.

"What the..."

As her mind struggled to comprehend what she saw, the scene suddenly changed. She was now in the dining room and was holding her hand. She then noticed the blush and slight smile on his face. "Oh my god, he smiled at me. Wow."

The scene suddenly flashed back to the moment when Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over her and she curled up in the bed, crying bitter tears.

Your good intentions

Slowly turn to bitterness

Reoccurring episodes

With each and every kiss

And I can tell you're

Going through the motions

I figured you were

Acting out your part

Once again we're

Playing off emotion

Which one of us

Will burn until the end

Catalyst you insist to pull me down

You contradict the fact that

You still want me around

And it's all-downhill from here

And I can't believe

You pulled it off again

Or notice till it all sets in

You'll deny it till

You're at your bitter end

---End of dream---

Kagome sat up with sweat pouring down her face. She looked out the window and noticed it was almost daylight. Soon it would be time for them to leave. With a sigh, she got up and put on a blue kimono with pink sakura blossoms and a white trim. On the back it had an Inu demon looking up at a crescent moon.

"Hmm, I wonder if Sesshomaru is up yet."

As she spoke she moved towards the door, swinging it open to find Sesshomaru standing there, poised to knock.

"Well good morning Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome smiled at him brightly.

"Yes, indeed. Well, lets get some breakfast and then we have to leave. We set off to my brother's first," he told her with no emotion on his face. He turned away and walked off towards the dinning room and Kagome followed behind.

After they ate and said goodbye to Rin, they ran through the woods to Inuyasha forest. When they arrived, Inuyasha was in a tree and Kikyo was below, cooking. Sango sat polishing her boomerang and Miroku was sparring with Kohaku while Shippo played with Kirara or Kilala, either works. lol. wow I'm surprised I didn't write Miroku being knocked out. lol

All of a sudden, Inuyasha picked up the scent of Kagome and his brother. He looked around and found them standing there, staring at the group. Jumping from the tree, he landed in front of them.

"Kagome, you're back. How are you? Why haven't you been to visit? Is everything okay? What's wrong is Sesshomaru treating you right? If he isn't, I'll kill him" When he finally finished his speech, Kagome looked at him strangely and told him to be quiet so she could answer his questions.

"I haven't been back yet because I've been busy and yes, I'm ok, thank you. You can relax Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is treating me well so there's absolutely nothing to worry about." She gave him a quick hug then ran to Sango, hugging her tightly. Miroku was next and she laughed as she him. She was not allowed to forget Shippo, who bounded over and leapt on her chest. When she put him down, she turned to give a hug to Kikyo and Kohaku before patting Kirara on the head.

They all sat down and Inuyasha returned to his tree. Kagome sat by a tree and Sesshomaru sat near her, asking; "Are you going to ask them about the jewel?"

She looked at him in surprise, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

She turned to the others and enquired "Hey guys, the reason we're here is because I was attacked by a dragon demon who asked me about a jewel of darkness and light"

As she spoke, she noticed Kikyo's head shoot up and her eyes widen in shock.

"Wha... what did you say?"

The look on Kikyo's face made Kagome worry more. "I said the jewel of darkness and light. Why, may I ask?"

"That jewel is evil and very powerful. If it was to fall into the wrong hands, the world would be in danger of destruction and all evil would prevail. A long time ago, a young miko who was wise and very beautiful caught that evil's love but she betray him with his half-brother. He became very angry and sent her five hundred years into the future. However, the amount of energy he used him and the jewel disappeared in to the daughter again. The young priestess now held the evil in her heart, never again to be seen by any. The jewel is very bad and extremely dangerous. How did that demon know about it?" Kikyo hesitated as a thought came to her. "Unless, Kagome is that priestess but that's impossible... or is it?"

Kikyo's eyes became huge as she stared at Kagome then suddenly; she turned her attention back to the pot of cooking.

"Hmm, so is that all you know?" Kagome questioned her hopefully. "Do you think Kaede might know some more?"

"I don't think so, why?" asked Kikyo, curiously.

"Oh, no reason I'm just curious, I guess." Kagome replied as she stared into the fire.

'So, he sent her five hundred years into the future but I wonder why he didn't just kill her. Hmm.' She decided to pay a visit to her time. "Guys, I'm going home for a while. I'll be back soon."

She turned to Sesshomaru. "I should be back in about two hours, okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. Kagome took off, running through the forest and jumping into the well. The blue light engulfed her and she was once again in the future. She jumped out and opened the door of the well house. She was instantly overwhelmed by all the different odors that filled her nose at once. Some were rather nasty, causing her to run into her house, where the smell of oden filled the air. Her mother, of course was in the kitchen and her brother was in the lounge room playing games while her grandpa sat on the lounge beside him.

"Hi mom." Kagome greeted her mother in a happy voice.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around and looked in surprise at the beautiful demoness standing in the doorway. She smiled hesitantly

"Kag... Kagome?"

"Yes mom, it's me" she smiled as she ran and gave her mother a hug.

"Oh Kagome, I was beginning to worry about you. How did you... turn in to a demon honey?"

"Well, a demon attacked me and bam, I'm now a demon too."

"What kind of a demon?" Her mother's urgent tone startled her and she answered in a worried tone. It was part white wolf, part fox and Inu."

Apprehension trickled up her spine as she watched the color drain from her mother's face.

"No, it can't be. It can't be Moro," she whispered in a haunted voice.

Hahahahah. A cliffy. Sorry I haven't written in a while, my computer stuffed up so I didn't get a chance to write. Well anyways, ch. 7 will be longer I promise. And thanks to those who reviewed. It makes me happy to know that ya'll like my story. Well thanks again and please review, and no flames. If you don't like it then please just don't review, ok?

Thank you icy-ash and AngelMiko69 for inspiring me to write this chapter. Their stories inspired me and I hope they do you well. Oh and another special thanks to Ryan. You really helped me out on this chapter and I can't wait to read your story. And one last thanks to B-M for helping me write this chappi. If she didn't give me those kind words I might not have been able to write this. Well thanks B-M. Hey remember guys, if anyone has any ideas I would love to use them, so just review and let me know. Thanks again guys and well, JA ne.

Sesshomaru: Well that was boring

Inuyasha: I thought it was ok but yeah, it was little boring.

Kagome: Guys I thought it was good. You leave sakura alone

Sakura: Hey you guys, that's mean and thanks for saying that Kagome

Kouga: It was ok but I wasn't in it (sad face)

Sakura: Aw, I'm sorry Kouga, you'll be in there again I promise.

P.S. I don't own anything but my characters Moro, sakura, amber and a couple of other people. Well peace and don't for get to review, and well JA ne.

---Next Chapter---

Who is the mysterious Moro? How does Kagome's mom know him? And what of this jewel? For the answers, stay tuned until next in ch. 6 A New Discovery.


	7. A New Descovery

AN: Well hello people. How are you? Well me I guess I am ok, just a little sleepy. Lol Well anyways, me don't own so you know sue ok? Hehe but I do own Amber, Sakura, Moro and all my other characters that I make up. Lol Okay, nuff of my mouth, on with the story.

Inuyasha: It's about time you started your damn story. Your little speech almost made me fall asleep. All I heard was blah blah blah blah. Who gives a shit!

Sakura: (starts to cry) WAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Kagome, Inuyasha is being mean again.

Kagome: oh Inuyasha SIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT

Sakura: Thank you Kagome.

Inuyasha: Ouch (see Inuyasha in a 6 foot crater in my floor)

Miroku: mm. He never learns (walks off into Sakura's room)

Sango: (follows him)

Amber: well I agree with Inuyasha cousin, you're boring as fuck.

Sakura: But, but (walks off with head hanging) If that's how ya'll feel then I won't come back (shuts door and runs away)

Everyone yells: Nooooooooo. Come back, we need you!

Sakura: Really? Yay. Ok, well on with the fic.

----Last time---

"Well, a demon attacked me and bam, I'm now a demon too."

"What kind of a demon?" Her mother's urgent tone startled her and she answered in a worried tone. It was part white wolf, part fox and Inu."

Apprehension trickled up her spine as she watched the color drain from her mother's face.

"No, it can't be. It can't be Moro," she whispered in a haunted voice.

Ch. 6 A New Discovery

Kagome stared at her mom strangely then asked "Mom, who is Moro?"

"Kagome, come with me. I have to tell you something very important."

Her mother's face wore a very sad expression. She followed her upstairs and into her room, closing the door behind them. The pair sat on the bed and faced each other. Mrs. Higurashi had a far away look on her face as if she was in deep thought. She finally looked at her daughter with a serious expression.

"Kagome, there's something that I need to show you." She rose to her feet and stood before her daughter. "I'm not who you think I am"

She started glowing, a blue and gold color radiating from her body. Before her eyes, Kagome's mom transformed into the most beautiful demoness Kagome had ever seen.

"Mom, you... you're beautiful." Kagome's mouth hung opened and her eyes were wide as she stared in awe at the miko, wolf demon that stood in front of her. She had long black hair with dark blue streaks that went to the floor and crystal blue eyes. Two midnight blue wolf's ears sat on top of her head and her claws were long black. A blood red crescent moon with two swords piercing its center and an arrow through them, adorned her forehead. Her long, black, fluffy, tail swept along the floor and her cheeks held two blood red stripes.

"But how... how is this possible?" Kagome asked her mom, still deeply shocked by what she was seeing.

Yurai walked over to her daughter I don't know her real name so I made one up. Well, on with the fic and sat next to her.

"Well Kagome, it's like this." She sighed as she took a deep breath and began her explanation. "It's probably easier if I start at the beginning."

---Flashback---

It was a beautiful day in feudal era. The birds were singing and the wind was blowing. Nothing in the world could go wrong on a day like this. I was sitting in a field, enjoying my day off from all my miko duties when I heard a man scream. I used my demonic speed to go and see what had happened. What I came across shocked me more than anything I'd ever seen. There in the forest was the most beautiful demon that was part fox part wolf and part Inu. He was fighting a dragon demon and by the looks of it, he was losing. I couldn't take any more of the sight so I ran up behind the dragon and used my purifying clawed attack to turn it to dust. Then the demon turned in to his human form and I thought it was just as beautiful as his true form. He had piercing greenish-gold eyes and two black stripes on each cheek. A blood red crescent moon sat in the middle of his forehead. He had long white claws and fangs, as well as two fox ears on top of his head. His tail split in three, appearing as three separate tails, one white Inu tail, one silver fox's tail and one black wolf's tail. His hair was white with blue strikes and he was close to six foot in height. His face held no emotion, appearing rather stoic. His body was very muscular. His clothes were black and the same style as Inuyasha's but not quite as loose. He wore a dark blue obi with black lining over the top and walked barefoot. On the back of his obi was the picture of wolf, fox and Inu all standing side by side as they stared at the moon.

"Why hello there young miko. My name is Moro Higurashi. Thank you for helping me out back there." His voice was deep and sexy voice.

"Hi, my name is Yurai Keota and your welcome," I said to Moro with a small smile.

We shook hands then all went silent. "So may I ask why that demon attacked you"?

"Because of this."

As he spoke, he held out a jewel. It was black with a flame fired around it. Although beautiful it felt deadly my senses, which were screaming at me of its pure evil. I looked at him in confusion and worry but simply left with quick goodbye as he headed off to the south.

'Mm. That jewel felt incredibly powerful and by its aura, definitely evil. I don't know if I should trust that demon.'

In a couple of months he started to come by and see me regularly. We would meet after I finished my work in my village then we would go running through the forest, like a pair of carefree children. I didn't want to admit it back then but I was in love and one day he asked me the all time question, "Will you be my mate?" I said yes of course so. We mated shortly after that and then, one autumn day I meet his brother Leo Higurashi. He was a very handsome wolf hanyou. I noticed, on more than one occasion that he would stare at me with his beautiful green eyes. Then one day, when it was winter I went meet his brother in the field where Moro and I first met. He told me it was important and that he needed to talk to me as soon as possible so I went to see what wrong. When I arrived, he was standing by the tree where Moro and I had carved out names.

"I'm so glad you could make it Yurai. I was starting to think you weren't coming," he said with a silky smirk.

"Yes, well there were of sick people to tend to this week. Now, on to business. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked Leo as I walked up and stood in front of him.

"Well you see, there's this new girl Anyume. She's very beautiful and I've fallen in love with her. I want to ask her to be my mate but I'm not too sure how to go about it and I thought that since you're my sister-in-law, I could practice my speech on you." He scratched his head in a nervous manor.

"Well of course you can. Okay, just pretend that I'm Anyume, okay?".

"Yes alright. Um... Anyume would you do the honor of being my mate?"

"Oh yes Leo, I would love to." I ran into Leo's embrace, faking a cry of joy and looked up into his beautiful eyes. That's when it happened. Moro came out of the bushes in a rage. I tried to calm him but the evil of the jewel blocked his mind and he killed his brother. He spoke some kind of chant, which sent me here to the future. The jewel was so evil that glowed with a huge power that caused him to disappear. I've not laid eyes on my mate since that day.

---End Of Flashback---

"And there you have. It was his rage that killed his brother and sent me into the future. Now, from what you've told me, he's back. Oh god, what I wouldn't give to see him one last time." Tears rolled down her face as she spoke.

Kagome looked at her mom in shock. 'If she's the young miko that fell in love with the great evil then that means that I'm the daughter that carries the jewel inside her but why?'

"Mom, is what you say true?" Kagome asked, a worry written all over her face.

"Yes, its all true dear. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it means that this is my true form and that I'm Moro's daughter. That explains the dragon demon but what about the jewel? Is it in me or what?" Kagome questioned her mother in a serious manner.

Yurai sighed as she wondered what her daughter's response would be when she found out where the jewel was.

"Yes honey, it's true. You are his daughter and yes, that's your true form. The jewel is right inside here." She pointed to Kagome's forehead then all of a sudden, her markings started glowing. A searing pain set her head on fire and a blinding light flashed, leaving Kagome's mother standing before her with the jewel of darkness and light in her open palm.

"But... but how mom? How is this possible? No, it can't be. Is that really the j...jewel of darkness and light" Kagome stuttered nervously as she looked at the trinket with wide eyes.

"Yes honey. This here is that jewel." Yurai put the jewel on the necklace that used to carry the Shikon No Tama.

"But, what if dad... I mean Moro try's to get it? What am I supposed to do then mom?" Kagome asked, fear lacing in her voice.

"I don't know honey but what ever you do, don't let it get in the hands of evil. This jewel is incredibly powerful and could destroy the whole world. You must keep it safe Kagome." Yurai told her daughter gravely.

"Yes mom. I better get back to feudal era and explain all this to the others. I'll be back soon. Oh and one more thing, if I was still in your stomach when we arrived here, does that mean that Souta is my half-brother? Is he really a hanyou like Inuyasha? You know, part wolf and half human?" Kagome gave her mom a confused look.

"Yes dear, your brother is half demon but shh, don't tell him or he might just want to turn in to his hanyou self." They laughed together as they thought of how Souta would act and what he would say if he found out what he was.

"Okay, well I better go now, my time is up. I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you mom."

Kagome ran to her mother, giving her a huge and a kiss before jumping out of her bedroom window. She climbed in the well and was back in the past in no time. When she exited the well, she ran back to the group. She found Kouga and Inuyasha fighting

"Inuyasha, sit and Kouga shut up." She walked passed them and headed towards the rest of the group.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked as he climbed out of the creator.

Kouga ran up to Kagome, grabbing her hands as he spoke with a sexy look on his face. "Oh Kagome, my sweet. I missed you so much. Where were you? I thought you left me again. Have you decided to come with me yet?"

Suddenly, a growl sounded behind them and they turned and looked at Sesshomaru in surprise.

'Why am I growling? I don't even like her like that.'

'Oh yes you do. You love her the way she walks, the way she says your name. You know you love her so just say it you. I love Kagome.'

'Grrr, not you again. I thought I told you to leave me alone so fuck off.'

' Not in till you admit that you have feelings for lady Kagome, so humph.'

'....'

'Fine, if you're going to be like that I just won't help you any more.'

'...'

After Sesshomaru finally pushed the troublesome voice from his head, he started listening to what Kagome was saying to Kouga.

"Yes, I'm fine and no, I'm not going with you. I don't feel that way about you. Why don't you go out with that nice wolf demon? Oh, what's her name? Oh yes, Kimiko Naomi. She's a beautiful and she's a wolf, just like you. Why don't you give her a try?" She asked Kouga with a hopeful smile.

"You hold my heart Kagome" Kouga told her with his head lowered and his bangs covering his eyes. He let go of Kagome's hands and his arms fell limply to his sides.

Kagome looked at him wide-eyed and a single tear ran down her face. "Oh Kouga-kun, I'm so sorry you feel that way because someone already has my heart but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I do Kouga, I love you like a favorite big brother. I can't love you the way you want me to. I hope you can understand."

"I understand Kagome." With a huge sigh of sadness, he turned and left.

'What did she say? Someone else holds her heart... but who?' Sesshomaru wondered as he looked up at Kagome from his comfortable seat beneath the sakura tree. He stood and walked over to her.

"Well lady Kagome, have you got any new information for us about the jewel and that demon that attacked you?"

"Yes, I do. The demon that attacked me is... well, he's my father." She paused as she let the shock of her statement pass then continued before they could question her. "This jewel that I'm wearing round my neck is the jewel of darkness and light. I also found out that my mother is the miko that the demon fell in love. What you didn't know was that that miko was also a wolf demon"

She told them the story that her mother had relayed to her and they all look at her with worry, pity and sorrow. They tried to show their caring and understanding, wanting to make her feel better.

"I see, so you're the daughter of the evil one. Mm. Well Kagome, what do you think we should do?" Sango asked her sister and friend.

"I don't know Sango, I really don't. I just whish I could figure it all out. I don't know what to do." Kagome said as she held her head in thought.

"Well, I think we should go back to Sesshomaru's castle and figure out who this Moro is and see if we can find out where he lives or at least, where we can find him." Inuyasha told the group as he held Kikyo's hand.

"I agree with Inuyasha, lady Kagome. It would be better to find out what where up against first." Miroku said as he stood up and moved to stand beside Sango.

"I also agree with my brother and the monk Kagome. We should return to my castle as soon as possible and found out as much as we can about this demon. We will need train so we can be prepared when we confront him. I will provide you all with rooms while this takes place. Now, if we are to leave then we must make haste, for night will soon be upon us." Sesshomaru moved to stand in front of Kagome.

"Okay then, its settled. We leave at once. Gather up all your things everyone, we're leaving." Kagome commanded as she picked up Shippo and Kirara, handing them to Sesshomaru.

They packed their things and prepared to leave. Kikyo and Kohaku climbed on Inuyasha's back and Kagome picked up Miroku and Sango. They ran with great speed all the way to the castle and once there, Kagome let Miroku and Sango down. The reason I had Kagome carry Miroku and Sango is because Kirara is much to slow and plus it makes Kagome look stronger, you know because she's a demon they weigh nothing. Anyway, nuff of my mouth, back to the story.

"Kagome, take Kohaku out to meet Rin and the rest of you, come with me." Sesshomaru walked with the others in toe. He turned and headed straight for his study.

"Come on you three, there's someone I want you all to meet." Kagome smiled as she led Kohaku, Shippo and Kirara in search of Rin.

"Momma, who is Rin?" Shippo asked with his huge puppy dog eyes and big smile.

"Well, she's Sesshomaru's ward. I think she might be in the garden" They followed her out to the garden where they found Rin happily running around with a sleepy Jaken watching over her.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled out to get the girl's attention. "I have some people I want you to meet!"

"Kagome-neechan! Rin is so happy to see you! Who's here to meet Rin?" The little girl smiled her gapped tooth smile and hugged Kagome affectionately.

"Well, there's my son Shippo and my friend's little brother Kohaku and their pet Kirara." She brought the boys and Kirara in front of her as she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Shippo," He held out a hand to Rin as he spoke.

Kohaku stepped forward and did the same. After the introductions were completed, the children ran excitedly to the garden for a game of tag.

---Sesshomaru's Study---

"From the information that Kagome gave us, this Moro guy must be strong," Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

"I agree. We should find out as much as possible about this guy as we can. He sounds like a tough opponent." Kikyo said as she sat beside Inuyasha.

"Mm. Yes, I agree. Inuyasha, I want you and Kikyo to look through the scrolls and see if you can find anything about him. Sango and Miroku, go Toutousai. He may know something too. I will go to each of the lords and see what I can discover. Kagome can stay and look after the children."

They all nodded and moved off to their designated tasks.

---In The Garden---

Kagome lay in the grass with the children, their eyes closed as they rested from their games. She suddenly sensed someone approaching and opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing above her.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama? What can I help you with?" She stood up and faced the lord.

"I'm going to visit the other lords to see if they have any information on this Moro. I should be back tomorrow. I want you to stay here and look after the children. The others have all been given a task so there's nobody else to care for them."

Kagome nodded her agreement and stood watching as he flew off in the air on top of his red cloud.

---In The South---

"Ah, lord Sesshomaru of the western lands. What brings you here?" lord Kiyoshi Aki asked as he led Sesshomaru to his study.

"I need to know if you or lady Hoshi know anything about a demon named Moro Higurashi." Sesshomaru asked as he sat in a chair opposite Kiyoshi's desk.

"Hmm. Moro Higurashi. No, it's not familiar to me at all I'm afraid. Why may I ask?" Lord Aki asked his dear old friend.

"It's nothing important. Thanks for your time. I must take my leave now." Sesshomaru hastily left the south and headed east, to lord Kenta Hiroshi and his mate Lady Chika.

---In The East---

"Ah, lord Sesshomaru. What brings you to my lands?" lord Kenta smiled as he greeted Sesshomaru.

"I was wondering if you know anybody by the name of Moro Higurashi."

"Higurashi you say? Why yes, I knew a man by that name once. He was one of my guards till I let him go for treason and showing disrespect to lady Chika. Why are you looking for him?" Lord Kenta asked curiously.

"No reason in particular. You wouldn't happen to anything of his weaknesses or strengths would you? Maybe what type of power he has?"

"Why yes, his powers where telekinesis, telepathy, elements, speed, darkness and many other unknown powers." Lord Kenta told him.

"Is that all you know of him?"

Lord Kenta nodded and Sesshomaru thanked him before taking his leave. 'Hopefully lord Nanashi Nibori will know some more about it. I guess I better hurry off to the north if I want to get back and see what the others have found.' Sesshomaru gathered his could and headed off to the northern lands.

---Sesshomaru's Study---

"Inuyasha, look at this." Kikyo pointed to a book she was reading.

"Huh? What is it Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to see what she found.

"It says here that Moro was a powerful sorcerer and knew all kinds of spells. Apparently, he could multiply and shape-shift into any object he desired. It also says that he was a master at element and darkness. He had some unknown powers that people had never of."

"Oh man, that's a lot to handle. It seems that we've got our work cut out for us." Inuyasha said, putting his arms around Kikyo's waist and pulling her into his lap. The remained this way as they continued looking through scrolls and books.

---With Sango And Miroku---

"How much further lady Sango?" Miroku asked as he ran beside her and Kirara.

"Not long to go. It should be right over there." Sango pointed to where Toutousai sat, crafting a sword.

"Toutousai!" Sango yelled out as she hopped off Kirara and ran up to the old man.

"What? Who's there?" the old asked while banging on the sword he was making.

"Toutousai it's Sango and Miroku, you know Inuyasha's friends." Sango stopped right next him.

"Ah yes, Inuyasha right. How is he treating my baby, Tetsusaiga?" Toutousai asked as he flipped the sword over and banged on it with his big hammer, breathing fire over it.

"Fine but that's not why we're here. You see, there's a new threat and his Name is Moro Higurashi. Do you know of him?" Miroku asked the old man.

"Hmm. Who? Ah yes, Moro Higurashi. Hmm. Nope never heard of him" Toutousai replied, scratching his head then suddenly his face lit up with recognition.

"No wait, you Said Moro right? Hmm. I think he came in here last week for a sword that I'm making but I wouldn't give it to him because he was nothing but evil, plus this sword is for lady Kagome." Toutousai said as he finished up the sword. It was quite beautiful, I must say. It was a long sword and had two dragons entwined on the handle and the blade itself was remarkable. It had the markings that are on Kagome's forehead and inscription that I couldn't read. Besides that, it was lovely.

"Did you say that sword is for lady Kagome?" Sango's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why yes, I did and who are you again? What do you want?" Toutousai asked as scratch his head in confusion.

"Never mind Toutousai. We thank you for all your help." Sango said as she climbed on Kirara.

"Wait a minute! Could you take this to lady Kagome?" Toutousai asked Sango as he seethed the sword into its leather pouch.

"Why yes of course I will." She took the sword from the old man and waited as Miroku climbed up behind her. As soon as he was settled comfortably, they took headed off.

---In The North---

Sesshomaru took to the sky, headed for the western lands. Lord Nanashi had little to tell but Sesshomaru was glad that at least one of them had something to tell him. 'I just hope the others had more luck.' In no time at all, he landed in the garden of his home where Kagome and the children were still playing. He turned to see Miroku and Sango landing beside him.

"Lady Kagome, Toutousai told me to give you this." Sango walked over to her sister and handed her the sword.

Kagome looked at the sword curiously, unsheathing it. "Hmm. I wonder why."

"I don't know. He didn't say. Oh, Toutousai did tell us that Moro came in last week to get this sword but he wouldn't let him have it because he saw that he evil around him." Sango watched Kagome unsheathe the sword and look at it carefully.

"I see. Well let's go back to Sesshomaru's studies and find out if Inuyasha and Kikyo have discovered anything new." Kagome seethed the sword and put it around her waist.

They walked into the castle and headed towards Sesshomaru's study. They opened the door to find a mess of scrolls and books scattered about the room. Looking carefully around the mess, they discovered a sleeping hanyou.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, causing Inuyasha to stir. He walked over the papers and sat at his desk. "So, Inuyasha have you found anything useful that we don't already know?"

Inuyasha explained to them what he and Kikyo found. Sesshomaru then told them what he'd learnt and they discussed it at length. Eventually sleep called to them and they all headed for their rooms.

---Sesshomaru's POV---

'So the half-breed didn't find anything new. An what of this new sword?'

'Well I think that Kagome will defeat him no problem.'

'Who asked you anyway? Go away. You're making me lose my concentration.'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever but I'll be back, you watch.'

'Good riddance.'

He slipped out of his Kimono and put on his nightclothes.

---Sesshomaru's Dream---

I was in a field when I smelled Kagome's scent and there she was, her hair blowing in the wind. She had that beautiful smile on her face. As she turned around, music started playing.

Your eyes were covered

In sunglasses

When they first met mine

I sat there and stared at you

You didn't seem to mind

The awkward ways we meet

First comes heavy breathing

Staring at the ceiling

What will happen next?

I don't wanna know

She turned and ran towards me, her hair was swaying back and forth. She stopped right in front of me and smiled. I put my hand on her face and she leaned into my touch.

I never cared how I dressed before

But I cared that night

Anticipation ran through my bones

And my clothes never fit right

I can't wait till we meet again

First comes heavy breathing

Staring at the ceiling

What will happen next

I don't wanna know

She opened up her eyes and my breath caught at the sight of her beauty. I leaned forward and planted my lips on hers.

Framed pictures start to be put on the walls

Constant visits while

I'm out on the road

It's hard to leave sometimes

But you know where I lay my head at night.

She responded to my touch and next thing I knew, we were sharing a chaste kiss. Soon, it was not enough to satisfy need. I stroked her bottom lip with my tongue and she granted me entrance. I explored every inch of her mouth as I wrapped an arm around her waist and tangled my hand in her hair. I pulled her closer to me and wound her arms around my neck as I deepened the kiss.

First comes heavy breathing

Staring at the ceiling

What will happen next

I don't wanna know.

As I slowly pulled back to catch my breath, I looked into her eyes and that's when I saw it. Love.

---End Of Dream---

"What the..." I sat up really quickly as sweat poured down of my face. I growled in irritation as I looked around my darkened room.

"It was just a dream. How disgraceful." Sesshomaru growled again as he got out off bed and dressed in a kimono before heading off towards the dojo. He knew he wouldn't sleep so he decided to train instead.

---In Kagome's Room---

Kagome sat up and found that she sweating. 'What the hell... that was a such strange dream but it felt so real.'

She touched her lips, still feeling the sensations that she experienced during the dream. Hehe, they had the same dream -snickers- 'Oh well, I may as while get dressed for training.'

Kagome got up and walked over to her closet, picking out a training kimono that was like Sango's. This one however, was black and red. She grabbed her new sword and made her way down to the dojo. Once there, she stood wide-eyed at the scene before her. There stood Sesshomaru, completely shirtless with sweat pouring down his chest and face. He danced gracefully, his sword twisting and turning with each step he took. He moved with the grace of a swan as he went through the moves of his training. He stopped suddenly, turning to Kagome in shock.

'Why did I knot sense her presence?' he thought as he put his sword back on the shelf with the others.

"Kagome, since you're the first one here we may as well start your training." He walked over to her as he spoke. Drooling and panting just imagining Sesshy-Chan with no shirt and sweaty all over. Oh god! Oops, on with the story.

"Uh sure, why not." Kagome said as she stared at his chest.

"First we'll start with your new sword," he said as he went to pick out another sword then returned to stand in the middle of the dojo waiting for Kagome. She slowly moved to stand in front of him.

"Now, unsheathe your sword and take the stance for battle."

"Oh, okay." Kagome unsheathed her sword and grabbed it in both hands as she positioned her feet in a battle stance. Think of the way Kenshin stands and holds his sword.

"Good, now I'm going to attack and I want you to defend yourself, okay?"

He suddenly charged at her, not allowing her time to respond. 'Oh shit. What am I supposed to do? Wait, I know.' She jumped to the right, dodging out of the way as Sesshomaru charged again. The swords clinked together in harmony as the metal clashed.

"Good. I see you know how to defend yourself. Now I want you to attack me, if you can." Sesshomaru adopted defense stance and waited for her strike.

Kagome ran straight at him then suddenly disappeared only to reappear behind him. She put her sword against his neck and whispered in his ear. "You're dead."

"How the hell did you do that?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in wonder. She suddenly broke into a huge grin, just like she did in his dream. This was his undoing. His breathing became labored as he stared into her eyes. He suddenly leaned down and captured her lips with his, dropping his sword as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Sesshomaru snaked one hand in her hair as he deepened the kiss. He licked and nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she granted his wish. Pulling her closer deepened the kiss further as he explored every inch of her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. They broke apart for air when all of a sudden the dojo door swung open to reveal...

Dun dun duah

Hahaha. I'm so evil but I am going to stop there. Hehehehe. Don't kill me. Well anyways, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed and thank you B-M for helping me with the grammar and spelling. And thank you Angel for inspiring me to write this chapter but most thanks to you B-M. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have been able to write this.

Inuyasha: Well that was cool and funny too. Sesshomaru got his ass kicked by a girl and Kagome, no the less. Hahahahah.

Sesshomaru: humph

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha, stop it wasn't that bad (snicker) Well at least I got to kiss him for real.

Koga: Yay, I was in this chapter. Lol.

Sakura: Well I'm glad ya'll like it.

Inuyasha: Yeah, for once you did something right.

Sango: Yes I agree this was quite good.

Sakura: lol

Sango: Oh Inuyasha, did you tell sakura what happened yesterday with Miroku (snickers)

Inuyasha: Oh yeah (bursts out laughing) ok, get this right. Sesshomaru and me were in your living room watching TV and munching on chips while Miroku was in the kitchen cooking. He was wearing your apron that says kiss the sexy cook, you know the one with the hearts all over it. Well Sesshomaru and me were like, yo Miroku get us a beer. He came yelling, 'All I do is slave over a hot stove all day and you want me to get you a beer. I can't take it anymore.' Then Kagome came out, scratching her belly saying, 'yo Miroku get me a beer, would you? Sango followed a while later, in a t-shirt and boxers scratching her head and saying 'ya wanna get me one too then Miroku?' Then he was like 'That's it! I'm leaving.' he threw his rag down and ran out the door, crying. It was so funny. (Roflmao)

Sakura: hahahahah. (Wipes tears off of face) You're kidding me, that is so funny man. That's what I call blackmail. Hahahahah.

Door opens and Miroku walks in.

Miroku: Hey guys, what's so funny?

Everybody cracks up laughing as they imagine him with an apron on that says kiss the sexy cook with rollers in his hair. Everyone leaves, still laughing hysterically. A confused Miroku is left standing there.

Miroku: (Screams) Hey guys, what's so funny?

Well I guess I'll go now so done forget to review, ok? Oh and if you would like to help me out just review me with any suggestions that you have. I would love to hear them. Well Ja ne.

---Next Chapter---

Why did Toutousai give Kagome the sword? And what is it that he thinks she can win? What are Sesshomaru's feelings for Kagome? Why does Inuyasha seem odd? Who is this Monjoto? And what does he want with Kagome? Well, you'll find out all this and more in the next chapter. So stay tuned and you'll also discover how Kagome finds out that she isn't who she thinks she is.

P.S. Well I hope this was long nuff for you and don't forget to review. Ok, well bye, bye.


	8. ch8 authors note

By, Sakura Tenvaiga

Authors note.

Hi everyone sorry I haven't written in a while I just got my computer fixed I promise I will update the stories as soon as I can. Im also going to write another story. Hopefully it will be better then the other too well sorry once more. I promise ill try and catch up as soon as possible yall have been great well Ja ne.


	9. ch 9 kikyo's and totosuis death

By sakura tenvaiga

Disclaimer me no own you no sue k well ja ne

Hey guys sorry it took so long I m so sorry I had all the chapters done to 20 but my computer got a virus and it whipped it out so I have to start all over again so here you go the long awaited ch 8.

Ch 8. Kikyo's and totosui death

Last time

They broke apart for air when all of a sudden the dojo door swung open to reveal...

Now.

"Monjoto what is the meaning of this out burst." "milord we found one of are soldiers beaten up and on the brink of death he keeps screaming out stop you evil fiend were all quite dumfounded sir" "Hmm I see well Im just going to have to talk to the man before he dies." "Kagome this training session is over I must go now" "ok bye milord" and with that Sesshomaru walked out of the dojo leaving Monjoto with kagome.

Monjoto prove.

There in front of me was the most beautiful demoness I have ever seen I couldn't believe my eyes and from then forth I new she had to be mine.

"Well hello there Monjoto my name is kagome would you like to go for a walk so you can tell me more about this demon." "Yes milady I would love to" "please just kagome will do" "alright kagome"... then they left and he talked all about it.

With totosui

Totosui was working on another sword once someone walked up behind him. "Totosui were is that sword I wanted. Totosui turned around and looked shocked to see Moro standing there.

"I told you I would not make you a sword since you are nothing but pure evil" " bwahaha then I will just have to get ride of you then you stupid old fool, AMBER" "yes milord" kill this old man" " yes milord" what ever you wish." Amber brung her sword up and in one swish of her blade totosui was dead but before he breathed his last breath he said "she will kill you and peace will be bright back DO YOU HERE YOU MORO YOU WILL DIE... then silence moro lauged at totosui and kicked his dead corpse. "Come amber we must leave." Yes milord" then her and her master left to go back to there hiding place

With kikyo and inuyasha

"inuyasha can we go for a walk I want to get out of here to clear my mind" "of course let us depart well come back later" "thank you" kikyo and inuyasha then left to go to the forest to take a walk and clear there minds there was so much they had to catch up on and talk about this new threat.

With Moro.

'Hmm what did totosui mean when he said she will kill me ha like that will ever happen' Moro then looked out his window and contemplated what he would do next. " amber come here" yes master did you want me for something" he stared at her she was a perfect shadow demon she had long black hair blood red eyes pail skin long black nails a low seductive voice. Two blood red stripes on both cheeks and an upside down black cross on her forehead. Red eye shadow on and her outfight was like Sesshomaru only black, silver and red. He smiled evilly as he looked at her. "amber my sweet I want you to go kill inuyasha's wench kikyo to give them a warning that if they keep trying to find me and stop me form getting what I want I will slowly kill everyone of there miserable lil friends now go my pet and when your done cut off her ugly head and bring it to me do you understand" amber bowed low and raise her head with determination and said yes master.

Back with kikyo and inuyasha.

Kikyo frozen in her spot and looked at inuyasha with pure fear. Inuyasha a very powerful demon is coming this way. "Right" both kikyo and inuyasha were standing in a fighting stance awaiting for there foe to come. Soon a shadow demon walked up to them holding a browed sword. "DIE YOU STUPID HALF BREED" She ran towards inuyasha with full force she sliced his side open then dropped kicked him into a tree he sailed through the air knocking down tunes of trees then pasted out. Kikyo ready her bow as she was preparing for the girl to attack her and she did

Kikyo shot a arrow at the girl but she dodge it and came running at her she punched her in the face and kikyo fell down on one knee the got back up using her miko powers she made a ball of energy and threw it at the demoness. The demoness screamed then spit some blood out of her mouth. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU WHORE" the demon ran at her full speed then put her sword through kikyo and ripped her almost in half kikyo screamed in pain blood flying everywhere. Inuyasha woke up to the smell of blood but before her could react the demoness stud over kikyo looked inuyasha in the eyes and grinned evilly as she cut kikyo's head off inuyasha looked at her in disbelf and screamed " NOOOOOO KIKYO" but it was to late she was dead. The demoness then looked at inuyasha and said "tell your friends this is a warning from my master if yall try anything to stop him this will be all of yalls fate she then disappeared in the shadows with out a trace not even a sent inuyasha ran over to kikyo's body and hugged her to his body and screamed in loss and pain. " NOOOO KIKYO MY LOVE IM SORRY I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU." He the got this evil look on his face. He picked kikyo up and ran back to Sesshomaru palace.

With kagome

Kagome was peacefully talking with Monjoto Sesshomaru right hand man when the smell of inuyasha's blood and death came her way what she shocked inuyasha was holding a headless kikyo in his arms but before she could get to him he feel to his knees and passed out. Kagome instantly ran over to him. "MONJOTO GO GET SESSHOMARU AND HURRY" "yes milady" Monjoto then left kagome looked at inuyasha he had a big gash in his side and was losing tones of blood. "Inuyasha inuyasha please wake up" "kagome...cough...Barrie her please...cough... now let me reast im very badly wonded. "Ok inuyasha just please hold on ill fix you in no time. Kagome picked inuyasha up and head to the hospital wing were the fall soldiers were there she saw Sesshomaru and told him what she saw and explained to him when inuyasha woke up he would tell them what happened.

Back with Moro

Ahahahahahahah good work amber you did a fine job now they will know not to mess with my plains I will have my revenge and I will have the jewel bwahahaha."

Back with the gang.

Inuyasha finally awoke and told them what happened. Kagome didn't know what to do she was so angry how could her father be so evil and that's when she made up her mind she would train even harder to deft her father no matter how much it hurt her and her mother the monstrosity had to be killed and that was that. Kagome walked to the balcony in her room when a light nock was herd on her door she said a quit come in

Sesshomaru walked into the door and in a low moan ton voice he said "kagome im sorry for yours and inuyasha's loss." Kagome looked at him with a small smile on her face. Its ok Sesshomaru I just feel bad for inu-chan." Kagome slowly walked to him and put her arms around his waist and healed on to him. Sesshomaru heart skipped a beat and it seemed that time its self stopped he looked down at the angel in his arms. He knew he had feelings for her but didn't know why. She looked up at him there eyes locked slowly he leaned down and could feel her hot breath on his lips he couldn't take it no more he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. There tongues battling for dominance kagome couldn't believe it was happening again soon they broke a part and he started kissing and licking down her neck she gasped and lightly moaned and he nibbled on her ear lob and the place on her neck were he would mark her. He quit then looked at her with soften eyes he then let go of her and walked back to the door. Kagome heard him whisper a im sorry then left.

Kagome's heart was pounding she couldn't believe that just happened. Kagome smiled to her self pulled her covers down and finally went to sleep dreaming of the demon lord named Sesshomaru.

Cliff hanger.

Hehe sorry to stop there but im tired and I just hope yall don't hate me well there was a lil fluff there lol sorry sesshomarus so occ but hey lol anyways I need help with this story if anyone would like to be my mentor and help with the spelling and grammar I would be so happy and really appreciate it. The only reason im continuing this story is because yall have been so good to me and asked to write more so if I get five or more reviews I will update again and if not I will not continue this fic well write me if you want to help me with it k. well g2g ja ne. ps please no flames if you don't like it don't review k well bye.

Sakura tenvaiga.

Pss and thanks to all of you who did review I really do love it that yall like my story so here I give yall a cookie hehe well ja ne sorry for the wait.


	10. Chapter 10

By sakura tenvaiga

Disclaimer: me no own so you know sue k.

Authors note. I just have to say thank you for all yall who reviewed and added me on your favorites lists It makes me happy to know yall love my story well here you go fans a another cappi

Last time. Kagome's heart was pounding she couldn't believe that just happened. Kagome smiled to her self pulled her covers down and finally went to sleep dreaming of the demon lord named Sesshomaru.

Now

It was around dawn when kagome woke up her head was still spending from last nights kiss with Sesshomaru she just couldn't believe that he would do it again she new that she was falling for him but she also knew he would never share her feelings Sesshomaru wasn't good at expressing them and she was afraid he would reject her so she just pushed those feelings aside got dressed and went down to the dinning room for breakfast.

As she passed some servants she noticed they all locked at her funny. She was wondering why that's when see remember about yesterday.

Flash back

She and Monjoto were walking in the gardens when the smell of blood hit her nose she looked at the general then they both ran as fast as they could to inuyasha. She saw him holding a headless body and write away she new it was kikyo. " inuyasha what happened" " YOUR FATHER HAPPENED THAT'S WHAT HE SENT HIS STUPID BITCH AFTER US AND KILLED KIKYO" inuyasha was in tears his love was once again taken from him he just like last time he just couldn't handle it. Kagome rushed to his side and held him in a tight hug letting her brother like figure cry in her arms. "Monjoto go get Sesshomaru so he can show us were to Barrie her." "Right"…. They all went to the funeral that day at the tree were inuyasha was pended to for fifty years."

End of flash back.

Kagome was broke from her thoughts from two lil ball's of energy were holding on to her legs stopping her from walking. "kagome-Chan can we play in the garden after breakfast please" "yeah mama can we" they both gave her the puppy dog eyes, kagome couldn't resist " ok as long as yall are good" " YA" they both screamed at the same time rushing down to the dinning hall to eat. Kagome could only smile at the two, with a sigh she calmly walked to the dinning hall. Once she got in there she smiled softly at everyone. She then took her seat and began to eat. After breakfast her and the kids went to the garden. Shippo and rin were playing tag when someone came beside her and set down. "Um kagome" she looked at inuyasha and sadly smiled, "yes Inu-Chan" "I..I just…wanted to thank you…f..for your support yesterday it helped a lot"inuyasha then looked kagome in the eyes she smiled at him and nodded her head then they both set in silence till the green ugly toad named Jaken came up to them. " milord wishes to see you lady kagome" kagome looked at him in disgust before nodding and telling inuyasha to watch the children.

Kagome slowly started walking into the castle nervous as hell not knowing what he wanted her for. Slowly kagome walked up the steps took a right then a left then another right and then soon ended up at his study room with a shacking hand she knocked on the door awaiting his reply " come in" sad a cold and careless voice, kagome gulped then opened the door and said " you wanted to see me Lord Sesshomaru", he nodded his head and said, " yes I was wondering do you think you could get your mom to come to this time." He waited for her reply she looked at him with slight shock then composed her self and thought about it. ' I don't know why he would want her too hmm' " well milord could I ask why you would want her to?" " yes of course, I just wanted to talk to her myself to see if I could get more information out of her about your father and such." "hmm I see well I could try to convince her but I don't think she would." " fine we will depart for the well tomorrow morning you got that so pack and get things ready for the trip for it will take two days to reach it" kagome bowed low then walked out of the room saying a small yes milord before she left.

Once she was out the door sesshomaru let out a small sigh he couldn't understand why she was acting so strange.

'Well I could tail you that' Garr not you again you annoying lil but before he could finish that sentence his inner demon said ' she is acting strange cause she thinks you would reject her. ' oh really and how do you know that' ' because I could tell it in her eyes you can read her like a book' ' humph who cares I still cant believe I kissed the girl' ' why wouldn't you she is very sexy' ' because I sesshomaru don't need anyone and its only a weakness to my enemies they will try to take her and make me do something stupid like give up my lands and I won't risk that for a stupid girl and if I remember correctly it was you that kissed her and not me the first time' ' so who cares this demon wants her and this demon well get her' ' I think not now go away you are pissing me off' ' fine but ill be back you will see she will be are mate and soon' the voice then disappeared he thought more about it then huffed he didn't give a damn about it he would not and could not let this girl make him weak and he for one would not take it. After all that thinking he went back to the paper work for his lands.

Around dinner time kagome had finally finished all the preparations for her and sesshomarus trip they would take tomorrow to the well. With a sigh she got up and went down stairs for dinner but before she could make it see was stopped in the hall way by a man he bowed and said " milady do you know were I could fined lord sesshomaru so I could deliver him a massage" kagome looked at him for a minute and saw he was not evil and nodded her head she told the man to follow her to sesshomarus office. Once there she knocked on the door and he said "come in" she opened the door and said "sesshomaru sama this man was looking for you" sesshomaru looked up at the man or well demon and said " yes what is it you want" he looked nervous as hell. He was very skinny with light blue green eyes with short blue hair and pointed elf ears, fangs claws and two baby blue strips on both cheeks if you looked at him he was as tall as kagome and very young about 16 in human years he had a innocent looking face and look scared shit less he was warring a out fit similar to inuyasha but his pants were silver and so was his shirt and his under shirt was blue but his obi was green with blue and silver designs on it. He wore no shoes like inuyasha too. The boy gulped and then said " i…I m one of totousai's students when…I went to see him I found him dead" sesshomaru looked at the boy in shock yet another one of his companions were dead he just looked at the boy with cold eyes and in a emotions voice he said. "I see thank you for telling me this you may stay here for the night then leave tomorrow before sunrise" the boy nodded his head and was about to leave when he was stopped bye kagome she had her hand on his arm as she looked at him with a gentle smile "what is your name" Dom short for Dominick silvery milady" " oh please just kagome" " ok kagome well I must go" " ok see you just ask one of the servants for a room and they will find you one k" " alright bye" kagome let go of him so he could leave." She turned to sesshomaru and said "dinner is ready are you going to eat" he nodded his head yes and walked with her to the dinning hall.

After dinner everyone went to bed a waiting the next day.

At sunrise every one was up to say good bye to sesshomaru, kagome and the new comer. Kagome waved to her friends and said bye. The boys walked with them tell he had to go north to his home kagome and him said by as he bowed to sesshomaru and left.

It was quite for a while tell kagome couldn't take it no more. "sesshomaru why do you think this is happening I mean were finally ride of naraku and then my dad has to turn out evil and do the same for another jewel I don't get it cant people just get over the fact that good will always win" sesshomaru thought about it before he answered staring down the forest looking for any threats. "Hmm this sesshomaru does not know maybe because people can really be ignorant at times be they demon human or half breed." Kagome looked at him and thought ' yeah know he is right' kagome then said " I guess so" after that conversation it got silent again finally after walking all day sesshomaru said " night is coming soon we need to find a place to rest for the night and continue are journey tomorrow" kagome nodded in agreement as they walked along some more before they came upon a clearing with tons of flowers. Kagome smiled to her self as sesshomaru stopped and said " we will rest here for the night im off to find fire wood ill be back shortly" kagome nodded her head as she went through her pack to find some thing to lay down on once she did sesshomaru came back with the wood and started a fire he through kagome a nice cleaned up rabbit at her knowing she was hungry yet said nothing kagome smile took the rabbit and cooked it for the both of them they ate In silence and soon they both drifted of to sleep after words.

The next day they finally made it to the well kagome looked at sesshomaru and said " ill be back in about a hour you wait here ok" sesshomaru nodded his head and as soon as she saw this she jumped in the well to go see her mom once again.

Cliff hanger.

Sorry guys this is were im stopping please don't hurt me im moving so I won't be able to write another chapter for a while and im getting writers block but as soon as I get settled in I will start writing again I promise anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter oh and thanks to all those who reviewed but I will say this once again and only again if you DON'T LIKE MY STORY DON'T REVIEW anyways enough of that. I really do like it when yall are honest to me and tell it to me strait thank yall again and if any one want to help me write this story or would like to take over while im moving just email me and tell me and I would gladly hand it over for im quite board with this story and have a new one im writing but wont get to finish tell im done moving well I must go so ttyl enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YALL DO IT MAKES ME SO VERY HAPPY.

Hands people who reviews a cookie and some chocolate. Well ja ne every one.

Pps: but yeah im sorry for cutting off there but I have to unhook the computer tomorrow well ja ne.

Sesshomaru: what a place to stop sakura that makes me made why did you write more

Sakura: cause I m busy with the kids and I have writers block

Inuyasha: that's no excuse sakura

Sakura: oh what do you know dog breath?

Inuyasha: don't start on me ya wimpy wolf

Kagome: inuyasha shut up I think sakura is really trying her hardest

Sakura: thanks kagome im it just im having a hard time getting time to write because of the four kids I have to take care of and the move uh its driving me nuts who knew being a aunt was so hard

Sango: damn sakura I didn't know that you take care of four kids how old

Sakura: a 7 year old boy a three year old boy and 1 year old girl and a infant why? Do you ask?

Sango: just wondering

Sakura: well anyways I have to go the baby is crying bye guys see you later

Everyone waves by to sakura

Shippo: well that's all for now review please well see yeah later bye……………


	11. Chapter 11

By sakura tenvaiga

Disclaimer: I don't not own the inuyasha story or manga or anything like that only the people I make up so yeah get the pic so this is the last disclaimer I write k well JA NE

Last time:

The next day they finally made it to the well kagome looked at sesshomaru and said " ill be back in about a hour you wait here ok" sesshomaru nodded his head and as soon as she saw this she jumped in the well to go see her mom once again.

Now:

Kagome was finally back in the time she grew up in she sighed and jumped out of the well.

I wonder what mom's going to say she thought as she made her way to her house she opened her door and walked in saying. "MOM COME HERE I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU." Kagomes mom came running into the living room from the kitchen. "yes honey is everything ok" " mom I need you to come back to the feudal era with me" after she said that her mom looked at her with shock.

"why is that honey you know I don't want to go back there" " yes mom I know this but sesshomaru wants to question you about father" " oh why does he want to do that" " because you know more about him then we do and were trying to find him and defeat him before he hurts innocent people" "uh oh alright but you cant tell your bother that's the reason will have to find a away for him to not find out" " ok mom I can handle that one" kagome then left her mom and went up stairs to her bother but before she walked in she cast a spell she learnt from sesshomaru in training.

"Souta" "yes sister" "mom has to go with me in the feudal ear ok" "but why I thought only you and inuyasha can go through the well" kagome thought about what her brother said and came up with a comeback. "Mom can go through the well too if she holds on to me" souta pondered what she said then nodded in understanding. "but kagome I have a question" "yes souta what is it" "can I come too and why does she have to go" "no you cant come its to dangerous and that I cant tell you but I will tell you its because im uh getting married and uh going to be staying there" souta looked at his sis in shock he couldn't believe it he would never see her again tears welled up in souta's eyes. "But ill never see you again" "oh don't be silly souta ill come and visit I promise" souta smiled and ran to his sister and hugged her tightly.

"Ok kagome but be safe and keep mom out of trouble" "don't worry souta I will" they then gave one final hug and souta went back to playing his playstion three. Kagome sighed and went down stairs. "Well mom he is fine with it so when would you like to go?" "Just let me say buy and then we can leave ok" kagome nodded her head and set down on the couch waiting for her mother. Finally after all the fare wells and crying kagome and her mom both left to the feudal era.

"Kagome can I ask you a favor" "sure anything for you mom what is it?" "Umm can you call me a different name instead of my real name" "sure what do you want me to call you" kagome thought about this before she and her mom jumped down the well.

"Umm how about chi" "chi why chi honey" kagome looked at her mom and smiled and said "because chi is the name of one of my lil girls names for when I get married and have kids kagomes mom smiled and nodded her head applying that she understood then her and kagome grabbed each others hand and jumped down the well. Once on the other side kagomes mom was already turned in to her demon self as was kagome. They both smiled and jumped out of the well.

Sesshomaru was standing by a tree when he hired foot steps he turned his head to the well to see kagome and her mother. Kagome walked over to sesshomaru and smiled then said "sesshomaru I would like you to meet chi" "it is very nice to meet you chi" "like wise milord" "well lets set off shall we it will take two days to get back and we need to be there soon" kagome and chi nodded at sesshomaru understanding why he was in a hurry.

With Moro:

'grr why did she have to betray me I loved the bitch with all my heart and she betrayed me with that bastered of a brother of mine till this day it still hurts me I just cant understand why huh soon I will have my revenge and be able to get read of all this sorrow I feel the damn bitch I new I shouldn't have trusted her huh maybe I should have shadow or amber go and kill another of there members to show them im not to be messed with bwahahaha' after those thoughts Moro walked down his hall way in his castle he took a right then a left and was now at ambers room he opened the door to see her not in there he growled in frustration he then made his way to the dojo knowing they would be in there. Once he got there he was correct in that assumption. He smiled a evil grin as he walked in and growled lowly both shadow and amber looked at him and bowed and said at the same time. "Milord how may we serve you" "girls I want one of you to go and kill another one of there members. Shadow smiled and said "I will more then gladly go this time I know for a fact sesshomaru is on his way back to the castle from looking in to that mirror I had made to see in to follow my enemies I will go milord" "alright that is fine with me come back with his head and DON'T FEAL ME IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU IF THEY DON'T" shadow bowed low then went to gather some things for the traveling she would be doing.

Back with sesshomaru:

They had been walking for hours now it was near dark and soon it would be time to stop and make camp they all had a sneaking feeling that something was wrong but did not say a thing.

Finally sesshomaru stopped and said "lets camp here for the night I will scout the area yall two set up camp" "ok milord" they both said at the same time kagomes mom started gathering fire wood while kagome made a bed for her mom since kagome would be slipping in the tree like inuyasha did for some reason she seemed to like it and now understood why inuyasha did it. Just as soon as the camp was finished sesshomaru pooped out of the woods it was clear for now he through the deer down he had caught cleaned and skinned ready for cooking. As kagomes mom started cooking the dinner kagome asked sesshomaru if a hot spring was near by so she could bath while dinner was getting ready. Sesshomaru pointed to the right of him to show her that's were it was she smiled grabbed her bag and ran off to the hot spring.

With shadow

She was now running through the woods buy the looks of it she would be to were there at by morning if she keeps up this speed. 'Oh sesshomaru soon ill get to kill you and that will be great feeling having the great lord of the west die by my hands I cant wait bwahaha' after that thought she just kept heading towards them not stopping once till she got there.

With sesshomaru

Finally kagome came back from her bath ate her moms wonderful cooking then jumped in to a tree to rest. Sesshomaru was under the same tree with his back against it and his head hung down with his bangs in his eyes. Kagomes mom was already lad down on the make shift bed drifting off to a peace full sleep.

The next morning after breakfast they packed up to leave not even a hour or so kagome and sesshomaru and chi all felt a evil aura heading there way they all stop and got in to a fighting stance looking towards were the evil aura was coming from all of a sudden out of the bushes came a demoness with long silver hair black eyes with silver eye shadow on black strips nails and purely whit fangs she peered to be a fox demon she smiled wickedly and looked at them with gleaming eyes. "Hehe look what I got here a lord and two bitches" kagome growled at that commit how dare this vixson call her mom a bitch. "Your to talk whore what do you want" kagome said as she pulled her sword from her sheath. "iv come to kill you now shall we" shadow smirked and got in to a fighting stance sesshomaru was the first to attack hitting her square in the face and cutting her cheek she smiled and wiped the blood off. "is that all you got oh come on I thought you were tough or was I wrong" sesshomaru growled this bitch didn't even flinch he new right then she would be tough to fight. Kagome growled and lunged at the bitch her and kagome were sharing blows for blows soon they both jumped apart breathing heavily. Kagomes mom then lunged at her slicing her right arm and her left leg by her claws. Shadow growled in irritation. 'Damn there tougher then I thought grr' then sesshomaru lunged at her running his sword through her heart and slicing her with his poison claws. She never saw it coming and before she could dodge in time it was too late. Her eyes went wide then Shadow coughed up blood and fail to her knees and said "how can this be" sesshomaru pulled his sword out of her and smirked. "Never call them bitches and mock this sesshomaru now DIEEEE." Sesshomaru then tock one last hit slicing her stomach open she coughed and feel to the ground one lone tear feel from her eyes as she whispered. " for give me milord for failing you" she then died kagome walked over to her and purified her she looked at her mom and sesshomaru and that when they all quietly agreed to go faster so they could tell them what happened. Soon once again they made there way home buy the time it was dark they made it kagome and chi went to take a bath and go to bed they all new that tomorrow was going to be one hell of a long day.

Cliff hanger.

BWAHAHAHAHAHA sorry to stop there but this is all I could write for now its not that good and not that long but im rushing to get some chapters done before the move well review please and no flames it hurts me when people do but yeah once again im sorry its so short and rushed but I really don't have much time left well bye ill try to get ch 12 and 13 out soon k but I must say the only reason im continuing this story is because of the people who reviewed if it wasn't for yall I would have cut this story off. But any ways there's nine more chapters to go and then it will be the end this story will only have 20 chapters then that's were it will end lol but I promise the story will get more exciting but I think the best chapter of them all is going to be ch 20 Hehe well ja ne and don't for get to review.

Will sesshomaru and kagome ever figure out they love one another and its not lust will kagomes mom be able to kill her love will inuyasha find another who knows yall just have to wait and find out well ja ne

Sesshomaru: uh that was interesting

Inuyasha: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SAKURA

Sakura: im sorry but writers block sucks ass ok

Inuyasha: NO YOUR STORY JUST SUCKS YOU DUMB WOLF

Sakura: GRR YOU ASS WHOLE IT DOES NOT.

Inuyasha: humph yeah right you flea bag

Sakura: DAMN INUYASHA WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGHT WITH ME GRR

Inuyasha: because you and kouga are just alike and yall both piss me off

Kagome: INUYASHA THAT'S ENUFF SIT BOY

Inuyasha: ow

Sakura: well anyways g2g so see ya later bye

Shippo: yeah we all hope you like this chapter don't forget to review

Rin: yup review and we will be happy and give yall cookies and candy and chocolate and hugs and kisses and well even die inuyasha's or mirokus hair pink or purple you say who and well do it but you have to say it in a review k Hehe

Shippo: yup so you chose k well review we all love yall.

Kilala: mew,MEOW turns head to the side and smiles

Sesshomaru: well see you again till next time on new transformation heart break and a new found love.

Everyone: PEACE OUT WE LOVE YA.


End file.
